Moonlight
by Metamorcy
Summary: Sequel to 'My Prey'. Ichimaru decides to take a little vacation to the Kurosaki family house for some fun but how long will he be able to stay without the shinigamis or Aizen finding out? Ichimaru/Ichigo
1. Day 1: Sunday part 1

**Title: Moonlight**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: T (may go up cuz of sex which might be later)

**Pairing**: Ichimaru x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Ichimaru decides to take a little vacation to the Kurosaki family house for some fun but how long will he be able to stay without the shinigamis or Aizen finding out?

This is a multi chapter fanfic, I'm not entirely sure how long this will be since I haven't planned everything out yet. I only got the first 6 or 7 chapters written down somewhere…

I pause and search through my room. "Somewhere?! Where the hell did I put them again?!"

Caesar points to the spot beside my bed.

"Oh…right…"

"Dumbass." Yuan growls.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Day 1

Ichimaru glanced down the numerous hallways curiously with his silted crescents each time he passed by one, watching to see if there was anyone around. He was probably the only one of the few that actually _walked_ in the first place since everyone else was keen on jumping everywhere…like little grasshoppers or was it rabbits? Yeah, rabbits was a much better term for them but he wasn't going to tell the reason why. (Gin brings his bony finger to his lips and hushes. "Shh.") He turned his head both sides, behind as well, double checking each time and spotted no one, the coast was clear. Letting out a sigh of relief, he knew he was safe from those hateful questioning gazes everyone gave him and from something _else_.

The albino folded his arms across his chest, continuing down the empty pathway without any interruptions. His white garbs were flopping side to side at each step, the two flaps fluttering behind. It was somewhat peaceful, that is if you can ignore the screaming and revengeful curses that were coming down the halls from people that shall be kept unknown. Why the screams you ask? There was probably a _good_ reason why Ichimaru was so tense and cautious, perhaps it went with those shouts or that embarrassing joke he played on Grimmjow with a bucket of icy water. Yeah, maybe that was it or maybe both of them. Ichimaru didn't care though; he had other things to do, more important then what had happened not too long ago. Heading down the next corner, he came up to Aizen's room and knocked gently on the door with one hand.

"Aizen, ya there?" He called out teasingly, letting the doors slid open before he could get an answer. Ichimaru peeked inside; stepping in without any regard about the situation, meeting it head on with that ever present smile unwavering. The room was dark and the light from the hallway was flowing in a straight line, dimming outward towards the darkness. The shadow of his slim figure made its appearance on the ground, blocking some of the illumination. As he treaded deeper into the room, the door closed with a 'swoosh' and the obscurity enveloped the room completely. There was a window in front of him where he could see the desert of whiteness and the moon shining in. It had a pale radiance and when his eyes adjusted to it, everything had a light purple hue glowing on it. There was a desk in the luminosity and the man he was looking for was in front of the window, staring out into the distance. Ichimaru kept quiet for a moment, examining the older man before speaking up. "Yo, Aizen, ya busy?"

Aizen twisted around, arms behind his back with that ever kind smile on, though it was hidden in the shadows. "Well if it isn't Gin, how can I help you today?" His voice shined that soft kindness everyone seemed to be fond of and get trapped into. Ichimaru was the only one that was able to see past those innocent acts and witness the true nature of the man he followed. He also knew that he had to keep his little relationship with Ichigo a secret, there was no telling what Aizen would do if he found out. The albino kept the same smile on and faced the cunning man with no fear or hesitation. In the darkness of the room, it seemed as if the shadows were showing the other man's true form, a malevolence demon.

"I was wondering if, by any chance, I could take a small vacation to the human world for a few days. There's something I'd like to _tie_ up." Ichimaru continued to grin, unaffected by the superior gaze he was getting from the other. The darkness didn't affect him either; he was used to these types of place, areas that could hold a monster or two. And yet, here he was standing before one but wouldn't that make him one as well? A demon that smiles at all time even in the face of death. His hands tightened the grip on his clothes underneath the extra material and kept his calmness strong in the face of true evil. The two stared at each other, either backing down from the harsh gaze.

Finally Aizen shifted with the smile growing bigger as if he was happy about something. Ichimaru's smile faltered slightly at that instance but the night hid it away. "Sure go ahead. Do what you wish. You know the rules but you can only stay for a week, no more."

Ichimaru found it a little suspicious but continued along, this was his chance. But still, why would Aizen let him get away so easily without asking any questions? He shaked his head and tilted with his own grin widening. "Thanks Aizen." With that, he left the room, the door closing behind, away from the dark realm and into the blinding white hallway. His eyebrows narrowed for a second, he was finding Aizen's behavior a little strange. Oh well, no harm done. He shrugged his shoulders, pushing the thought off and quickly headed back to his room to prepare for his departure.

With Aizen, though he wasn't showing it, he was mentally doing the cha-cha dance. He was happy about Ichimaru's leave. "Finally a break from all those nonsense pranks. Everyone should be glad about that." He leaned over on the desk, sitting down and sighed heavily, showing that rare tired face of his. His head was cradled between his hands. "A break at last."

Ichimaru lifted up his gigai, the one he hardly ever used and stared at it with his closed eyes. It looked exactly like him in everyway and luckily, he had managed to snatch the model that would hide his spiritual energy completely, away from anyone that was familiar with it. And that was a _good_ thing. It wouldn't do him any benefit if he was caught while staying there, that wouldn't be fun especially inside Kurosaki's house too. Bringing trouble for the orange haired teen was _not_ on his list. Ichimaru wanted the boy to like him, not hate and he knew that if anything happened, Ichigo would attack him upon site the next time they saw each other. He glimpsed at the thought.

The gigai was still in good condition even after all that fallowness and time that had passed. He entered the body, making sure that everything was in working order, crunching his hands together to see if his movements were going to be hindered or not. He could still use some of his abilities though he was limited to an extent, he couldn't, after all, draw out Shinrou from his body or keep it out. Once he made sure that everything was working, he changed the clothes to make himself look as he was before in his soul form since he felt a little uncomfortable in the gigai's ones. They weren't his style and no one in the human word would care that much. Plus he could always get new ones down there.

Suddenly, he heard some voices from the hallway, he recognized them as Grimmjow. Ichimaru went to his door and leaned against it, ear on it to hear better. Had the arrancar come after him?

"I don't get why that man, Ichimaru, is here in the first place. He hardly does anything but make trouble; at least the bastard will be gone for a week." The sixth espada 'tsked'.

Ichimaru grumbled, he was being insulted by someone lower than him. He didn't like that, perhaps he should complete some work before heading out. The albino grinned at the thought. Yes, maybe he _should_.

His thoughts drifted away from the plans of torture for the poor teal haired man and went to Ichigo. He sighed for a second, how was he supposed to hang around the substitute shinigami without getting caught by the others or even from his own group as well? That was a toughly. He had twice as much trouble a normal person would get; he had to keep his guard up at all times. The man glanced around the room and just shrugged. Oh well, he'll just have to wing it as he goes along. Now back to Grimmjow, he rubbed his hands together and chuckled evilly.

* * *

How do you like the start?

And I'll be welcoming ideas on where they will be going and doing. So if there is anything you want to see tell me, please. Oh and the title may change since I'm not sure about it yet. I had to guess on it since I suck at making these types of things up. Also the genre might change too, well the second one, its definitely a romance I know that for a fact.

Anyway, review please.


	2. Day 1: Sunday part 2

**Title: Moonlight**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: T (may go up cuz of sex which might be later)

**Pairing**: Ichimaru x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Ichimaru decides to take a little vacation to the Kurosaki family house for some fun but how long will he be able to stay without the shinigamis or Aizen finding out?

I want to cry, I was hoping to get this out sooner, but nooooooooooo!! My parents had to take me off the computer and my infuriating school just had to be testing this week and the next and with those major tests that if you don't pass you have to stay behind in the year. I really want to cry. BOOOO HOOOO!!

**

* * *

**

Reviews

: Thanks so much (I'm too lazy to reply to all of you back so I'll just do it here :)

**Vulpes velox** – Thanks and don't worry I shall. And yes, I can't really view Ichimaru as a serious type of person, always playing tricks on people. :)

**VietShinigami** – Ah, yes, the accent. I plan on doing that but not too much since my gay computer doesn't approve of it. (It corrects it instantly so it's hard to do it) but I can at least get some of it in.

**SendMoreParamedics**- Sorry for the long wait, three words can only summarize what had happened to me: school and parents

**Souls of Many Colours**- Thanks, I'm still working on it

**Benihime.chan**- okay, thanks for the idea, I was actually already planning that but it'll have to appear later though. But really thanks.

**Pin Needle**- No, the person in the beginning isn't Yuan from TOS (love him though, cool hair), the other Yuan happens to be my made up character (made his design before I got TOS and just saw the name Yuan on the net and thought 'okay you are now deemed Yuan'), he just likes to pop up and mess with my head so ignored him.

* * *

N/A: in previous chapter, its still Sunday but in the morning, forgot to mention that, sorry.

**Chapter 2: Day 1 Sunday noon**

Ichigo sighed; it had been a strange yet pleasant week for him and the events that had happened during that time kept repeating in his head, over and over in an endless cycle. Meeting Ichimaru, his enemy, twice, was the main reason for his little dilemma. He had been kissed multiple times by the man during those two meetings, the last few ones more heated than anything else. His cheeks burned at the thought, raising a hand to the lips then shaked his head, tucking it away.

He had to be honest with himself though; it _had_ been a wonderful sensation and experience for him. If there that been one thing he'd never expect, he had been proven wrong by Ichimaru. The enemy of his friends and allies had fallen in love with him, _him_ of all people. If he'd had to guess, he would have thought that Ichimaru had loved Aizen because he had followed him but nope, it was him. Ichigo sighed, lying down on his bed in frustration and grumbled, he was getting a headache. The substitute shinigami flopped over onto his stomach, the coolness of his sheets welcoming him. He rubbed his temples when a thought occurred. Perhaps _he_ had feelings for the older man?

Ichigo felt like screaming into the pillow to release his irritation on the matter. He shaked his head, it couldn't be. No, it just, just, couldn't be. Really, an enemy? How stupid was he on this? Even he knows that that was a severe _unforgivable_ taboo that would lead straight to punishment and most likely his death by the shinigamis. Hell, being branded as a traitor would be the least of his problems, for god's sake.

But still…

Sure, he felt a little flutter in his chest whenever the man appeared but that couldn't be love…could it?

Slapping himself at the cheeks, he tried to push all thoughts on the matter away, far, _far_ away. He needed to go out, yeah, to get some clean fresh air to clear his clouded and confused head. Standing up, he rumbled through his drawer for a jacket, ignoring Kon, who was screeching some nonsense at him as usual and slammed the door on the tiny animal's face. He had been tempted to kick the mod soul but decided to go against it. The substitute shinigami headed down the stairs, avoiding his father's kicks and said a quick 'bye' to his twin sisters before heading outside. His orange pools gazed at the dazzling sun and blue sky; it was a bit cloudy but no bad weather in sight. A perfect day in everyone's point of view, an ideal date for picnics and crap. He thought it was just another boring day with nothing new.

Having no destination planned, Ichigo wandered around the town and its streets, his feet leading him wherever and as long as it kept him occupied, he was fine. As he turned the next corner (which he thought was probably the fiftieth), he came across two of his friends from school.

"Ichigo!" Keigo cried out, launching himself at the approaching orange haired schoolmate after spotting him but before he could do anything to the other, he was met face first into a crunched up fist. The painful impact sent the poor boy flying back, twitching at the pain he had received on the ground.

Ichigo walked pass him, not sparing the attacker another glance and kicked the bastard at the side for reassurance. "Hey, Keigo." He stopped at Mizuiro's side, who was texting on the cell phone as usual. They were wearing normal clothes, not those school uniforms and because of that, they looked a little different than usual. "Yo."

"You'd think he'd learn by now not to do that." Mizuiro sighed politely, sauntering over to help the brown haired teen up to his feet with one hand. He didn't bother assisting entirely and dropped the guy a few times back on the floor. The black haired teenager put the cell phone away, lifting the other until he could remain still without help but seeing as it wasn't working, he let go again. Keigo, who was still dizzy, collapsed back to the concrete road with a loud smack. Ichigo winced at the sound, that _had_ to hurt. He placed his hands into his pockets and rotated over to Mizuiro, who was dusting his hands when he spoke. "So what are you doing out here? Talking a walk?"

"Yeah, something like that. Had nothing better to do." Ichigo eyed his fallen friend as he started to get up. Keigo's legs wobbled a little, glaring daggers with tears dripping down the cheeks at the two.

"That's so mean, Ichigo. And what's with the polite language, Mizuiro!?" The guy was taking deep breaths, screeching at the two, pointing accusingly. He tried to attack again, spreading his arms wide, examining his friend carefully with narrowed eyes. Ichigo knew he would just fend the crazy idiot with a kick to the head and got ready. Keigo was about to try again, rushing forward when he stopped, pausing his steps. Ichigo and Mizuiro's eyes blinked a few times in curiosity, the two stared in return. Keigo had stopped, he had _actually_ stopped, something was defiantly _wrong_ with that. The guy never knew how to stop, especially when it came to females' breasts, particularly _those_!

Ichigo was the first to speak up, raising an eyebrow at it. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"T-T-That guy looks _really_ creepy and he's staring at us too." He pointed behind in-between the two.

The two teens glanced at each other curiously with eyebrows raised. Just what did Keigo mean? As Ichigo turned to see what the other was staring at, a flash of white covered his vision and felt extra weight pinning his body. His eyes widened, not suspecting the sudden attack and reached out the side to grab something to keep himself from collapsing backwards. His other hand held onto the being that had tackled him and tightened his grip by reflex. He lucky managed to clasp a metal pole, stretching his arms by the jerk back and swore that he had sprained it. The mass held him down and he panicked, staring skeptically at the person that had dared to do such a thing. The warm breath and tickling of the hair on his cheek made his face turn a little red. His heart beated faster, thumping loudly in his chest and a warm familiar feeling washed over his body. He could see the pure white hair and pale skin resting on his shoulder. Once he was able to balance his feet, he tried to pull the guy off but to no avail. His chest fluttered the same sensation he felt whenever _he_ was nearby and relaxed.

"Ichimaru?" He asked hesitatingly, not believing what he was saying or seeing. Why would his enemy be out in the open of all things? Wasn't that stupid? _And wouldn't that get him in trouble too_? "Ichimaru, is that _really_ you?"

"Bingo!" The white haired man chuckled, backing up, getting off the other. He had his usual looks and white clothes on and was seemingly happy. The smile, that fox-like grin full of mysteries and sinister thoughts hadn't faded away what so ever. Ichigo stared in shock, not believing his eyes and frowned, twitching. Ichimaru tilted his head, leaning over, closing in on the distance between their faces. "Ichigo? What's wrong?"

He didn't reply, still stuck in shock and astonish. His thoughts were running wild and even went to how Seireitei would react if they found out.

Keigo was screeching something in the background but we'll disregard that.

The albino raised an eyebrow, waving a hand in front of the face, gripping the shoulder gently. "I think he jus' fainted."

Mizuiro came up next to the smiling man with his own, completely ignoring the still thinking orange haired teen. "Maybe. Well, anyway, I'm Mizuiro, nice to meet you." He held out a hand, waiting for the other to shake.

Ichimaru continued to grin, staring at Ichigo amusingly, the other was really funny today. He turned to the black haired teen and returned the gesture, keeping himself friendly. "Ah, I'm Ichimaru." They retracted hands, Ichimaru returning his attention back to the substitute shinigami. The white haired dangled at his spin and he reached out to poke the other entertainingly at the chest. There was no reaction so he tried the cheek, still nothing, his smirk widened. His bony fingers gripped the flesh and pitched mischievously on them, wiggling the limb, waking Ichigo back up immediately.

Ichigo slapped the annoyance away, rubbing his red and burning skin tenderly, trying to smother the pain. "Ow! What was that for?!" He was tempted to punch the albino in the face for payback and squeezed his fists.

"Aw, don't be mad." Ichimaru poked the forehead gently. "I came 'ere t' visit."

Ichigo's anger deflated, curiosity overcoming it. "Visit?"

"Yes, visit an' so 'ere I am." He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck before the other could react, snickering when he heard a yelp. Burying his face into the shoulder, one of his hands reached down and grabbed Ichigo's. They gripped tightly together, unwilling to let go. His lips were at the ear, whispering lustfully. "Let's go."

Before Ichigo could ask what the albino meant, he was jolted off, dragged by the other around the corner. He thought his arm was going to be ripped off and glanced behind where he could no longer see his friends. "Ichimaru, where are you taking me?!"

The white haired man suddenly stopped, twisting around, staring at Ichigo intensely with his crescents. He bended over, capturing the lips before anything else could happen. Ichigo had been so startled by the sudden kiss that he tensed up on the spot. Ichimaru grinned, prying the mouth apart, his arms moving around the body, one hand going into the vibrant hair. He tightened his grip on the hair, tugging the other closer. The albino slid his tongue inside, tasting the flavor that danced on his buds. Ichigo lightened up, familiar with the sensations that skipped on his skin, opening his mouth wider and fought back, their tongues twisting jointedly. He moaned into it and felt himself being pushed back into the wall behind. Their hips grinded together heatedly, sending shivers of pleasure down Ichigo's spine. By reaction, the teen wrapped his arms around the neck, pressing deeper. The simple kiss was quickly escalating into a major make out session. There was no redness on the substitute shinigami's face, lost in the other's mouth. Ichimaru smirked, his fingers crawling up the shirt and hauled back.

"Now let's go." He purred cheerfully, pumping a hand into the air while the orange haired teen continued to grasp the pale hand.

Ichigo twitched, regaining his senses from the ride, still out of breath. "**Go where, damnit**?!"

* * *

Yeah, second chapter done and I managed to write out the next few ones out (up to 10 but there's more). I'm still taking offers on where you guys want to see them and when…hehehehe…anyway.

Yuan: "You're a perverted pale-skinned black-cloaked pornographic sex writer that should be banned."

Metamorcy: "Sure, at least you got all of them right except for the banned part."

Yuan: "The maybe I'll tell on you, your parents would love to hear what you write on the computer."

Metamorcy: "Do that and I'll erase you from existence."

Yuan: "Nooooo!"


	3. Day 1: Sunday part 3

**Title: Moonlight**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichimaru x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Ichimaru decides to take a little vacation to the Kurosaki family house for some fun but how long will he be able to stay without the shinigamis or Aizen finding out?

**N/A**: As for now on, Ichigo's eyes are brown so yeah. Have fun.

As I was editing, I hated the old version I had written before so I redid it a few more times, deleting 5 pages worth of crap that made no sense what-so-ever, typed up others, hoping it would fit and came up to this. Hope you like it. And I'm starting to struggle here on this project, really badly. I'm running out of inspiration. Almost depleted, all my attention has been focused into writing 'Session', 'Demonic' and 'The Return'.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Day 1 Sunday

Ichigo raised his head up from the ground, staring at Ichimaru and groaned at the impending thought of the shinigamis coming after him before whimpering lightly, he'd rather not die just yet. He'd like to live a long life, thank you very much but as those famous bastards said (who, should he note, are all dead right now) 'take the risks no matter what the after effects may be'. Damn, he wants to kill them right now, too bad they're all six feet under. And yeah, so far that phase hasn't been going well for him either. He growled louder, burying his face into one of his hands, the other one was still intertwined tightly in Ichimaru's. Ichigo blinked, he was _holding_ Ichimaru's hand, he didn't know if he should be embarrassed or happy about this. He'll go with neither and ignored the touch. Of course, the beating of his heart wasn't helping the situation

"So where _are_ we going?" Ichigo asked after they had wandered the town for a while, mostly away from people, which suited him just fine. He raised an eyebrow when the albino didn't answer right away and just sighed, waiting. Somewhere in his chest, he had been hoping to do something nice with the man and now was the time, though this wasn't exactly what he had been expecting. If it wasn't for the winter war, he would be able to walk around freely with the man. Ichimaru, on the other hand, was content on going into places where he knew that the shinigamis wouldn't appear. He didn't want to let go of the other just yet.

The albino twisted back for a second. "Not sure, hadn't thought about that yet."

Ichigo raised another eyebrow, a small smile shifting on his face. "So we're drifting?"

"Yep!" The albino cheered, tugging the other closer to his voluminous heavy robes.

The orange haired shinigami huffed. "You're an idiot."

Ichimaru just grinned, leading the other to a small park. As much as he wanted to go into town itself, it wasn't possible at the moment. The shinigmais were all over the place, prowling it, making it too difficult to keep avoiding all of them. The park they entered was quite abandoned; hardly any people were around except for a few, who were walking their dogs or something. The greenery here was bright in the sunlight and the air and aroma was fresh. He led them into the trees, hiding behind the bushes so no one could see them, though that was harder then it seemed. Green and orange along with white don't mix well with each other, unless you wanted to create some kind of ugly mix. This place reminded Ichimaru of their last meeting where he had basically tried to go a _little_ _further_ than just a simple kiss. He released his grip on the hand, flopping down beside a tree, lying against it. The wind blew by, the breeze fluttering through the locks of both people, scattering their bangs. Ichigo wiggled his nose and followed Ichimaru's example, leaned back and closed his eyes. He could feel the tall grass underneath him and the sounds of birds squawking along with dogs barking and voices of people. Ichimaru shifted over, his head resting on Ichigo's shoulder, nuzzling into the neck. He could smell the soft scent of strawberries and vanilla and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. The orange haired teen flinched back, startled by the sudden touch and glanced down at the other. His eyes watched the albino carefully then sighed profoundly, allowing the other to do whatever he wanted. He glanced up at the tree and its leaves, his mind pondering over things.

"So why are you here again?" Ichigo asked, gazing down at the albino; he rose up one hand and stroked the white hair. The silky strains were smooth, easily going between his fingers and felt the other shift closer.

"I came here to visit for a week and who else to see then you." Ichimaru snuggled into the warmth, his lips against the flesh. His breathes was wiping over the neck, making the teen shudder. Ichigo paused in the fondling, budging his head. The sensations that were crawling down his neck felt so good but he didn't want to get distracted from the main topic.

"You just came here to harass me." The younger snorted, drawing his hand away and stared at the leaves. They fluttered in the air, the sunlight seeping through, changing the multiple rich colors of green and made numerous specks on the ground, dancing. Ichigo thought he had seen a squirrel jumping on the branches with a nut in hand. The branches sprung, bouncing up and down until it stopped, tossing leaves from its home. His hand went back, continuing its pace, combing through the hair and straightening out the bangs. It was glossy smooth and a wonderful feeling.

Ichimaru shifted, almost purring out loud at the caresses and collapsed into the lap. His locks scattered across it and he gazed up at the startled orange-haired teen. Ichigo blinked a few times, his hand suspended in mid-air. A deep brush spread across his cheeks when Ichimaru buried his face into his lap. Ichigo rubbed his temples, not really sure on how to deal with this little dilemma.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Ichimaru asked, reaching up with one hand to tinted cheek. He had noticed the expression and was a little amused by it. He chuckled silently, tilting his head, the bangs falling over the side.

Ichigo didn't answer, his mind was going in multiple directions and he couldn't stop it. He didn't even notice when two arms wrapped around his waist, bringing him back into reality, a face snuggling into his chest. Ichigo stared down at the crescents; they were too close for comfort, _way_ too close.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Ichimaru asked again, his breath lancing over the other's face. The chocolate eyes widened in response, backing up further against the tree.

"N-Nothing I'm-"

The badge in Ichigo's pocket started vibrating in his pants and the tension in the air broke at the annoying sound. Ichigo instantly reached down, finding this the perfect opportunity to get away, taking out the still screaming thing. A monstrous cry came from nearby, a little _too close_ to their area. The two flinched, glancing up into the tree in shock, a large beast with a white mask sat in the braches, staring down at them like they were prey. The group stared at each other for a moment, no one making the first move. Ichimaru bit the inside of his bottom lip, how hadn't he sensed this before? He should have been able to perceive it coming long before it appeared, much less this close.

Ichigo, alternatively, scolded, he couldn't fight with a regular body, that would be suicidal and with Ichimaru on his lap, he could hardly move. He cursed his misfortune and felt the older man shift slowly away. Now if only they had enough time. The hollow suddenly roared again, jumping into the air, its claws raised up, ready to slash down upon the two at their spot.

Ichimaru was the first one to react, grabbing Ichigo at the waist and jumped back, dodging the attack. He moved back further, getting a good distance between them even in his gigai. The spot they had previously occupied was covered in dust and the tree was split down the middle. The albino shifted Ichigo in his arms, the teen now in a bridal style. The substitute shinigami didn't notice this change, his attention completely on the hollow. His arms were draped firmly around Ichimaru's neck, gripping tightly.

"Oh dear, this _is_ bad." Ichimaru said casually, hopping back to dodge another claw when the hollow appeared into the open. He was tempted to try drawing Shinrou on the spot but he didn't, that would give away his presence. The people in the park were running away, unable to see the creature but they could feel the vibrations of the crashes.

"You're telling me _that_ now!" Ichigo stiffened his grasp and noticed he was still clutching onto the badge.

"Ichigo, perhaps you should try attacking now while we're on the ground." Ichimaru held a serious tone, one that got Ichigo's attention off the beast. He then becomes _very_ aware of the situation he was currently in; he was being cradled. Ichigo face darkened considerately, his grip dropping, glaring at the man. Ichimaru still had his ever-present grin even in the existing danger and seemed to be having…_fun_. The substitute shinigami snapped his head up when he felt a pair of cold hands ride up his back, sending shivers up his spine. He yanked out of the grip, pressing the badge against his chest, exiting out of his body with his shinigami clothes on. The large zanpackto was strapped to his back and he reached for it. He pointed it at Ichimaru (me thinks he has forgotten about the beast), shaking the blade up and down, appearing ready to cut the pervert down. The albino just waved his hand, offering good luck while putting the body aside.

Ichigo's glare hardened, the air temperature seemed to have dropped. "You're not going to _help_ me?"

"Nope, can't." Ichimaru continued the gesture, teasing the teenager madly. "I can't, I'm stuck."

The hollow turned its attention on the substitute shinigami while the albino watched in amusement as Ichigo tightened his grip. The bandages flew apart, scattering around the blade even as he made short work of the beast, ramming the tip into the mask, tearing it off.

The orange-haired teen twisted around as the body disappeared, sighing deeply and stared at Ichimaru. "I really hate you right now."

"Aw, that's too bad." The older man pounced the unsuspecting teenager, who let out a loud yelp. "You're going to be stuck with me for a _long_ time."

"Bastard!"

* * *

Ichigo groaned, staring up at the ceiling, an arm resting over his head. It had been a long day because shortly after the hollow's defeat, a small group of shinigami appeared, thinking it might have been an arrancar or something. Ichimaru had no choice but to make a run for it, although not before planting a kiss on his lips and getting a punch in the face in return. It wasn't exactly easy to explain to the shinigamis what had happened with a red-beet visage.

Lucky for him, he wouldn't have to deal with Rukia for a while. She had gotten a little _demanding_ over the past few days especially after some sort of incident she had a while ago (!). It seemed that the female had been called back to Soul Society by some order but there was still the matter of Kon.

"Hey, Ichigo, why did Nee-san have to go back?! It's not fair!" The stuffed animal cried, upset about the whole leaving act (Rukia had told his family that she was going to visit family so it wouldn't worry them). Ichigo didn't bother answering the mod soul, grabbing the little creature's head and tossed him into his desk drawer, locking him inside. The screams of Kon were ruffled out by the wood and went silent after awhile.

The bedroom door knocked, motioning Ichigo to sit up from his bed. Calling out, he rubbed the back of his bead tiredly. "Yeah?"

It opened gently and Yuzu peeked in, dressed in her cooking clothes and with a spatula in one hand. She had a little bothered expression on her features but it wasn't sever.

He stood up, heading over to his younger sister, noticing the face. "What is it? Did something happen?"

Yuzu answered with a timid voice. "Ichi-nii, there's someone here to see you."

"Someone?" His mind raked through his memories, trying to remember if he had invited any one over today. He didn't recall any. He knew it couldn't be the shinigamis, they used his window or his light as a personal entrance, and his friends couldn't fit that bill either, they called unless it was an emergency but he haven't heard of anything. Ichigo turned back to his sister. "Do you know who it is?"

Yuzu shaked her head to the side, the light brown bangs fluttering at the movement. "Nope, I've never seen him before."

"I see." Ichigo went out the bedroom door, following his sister down the stairs. He noticed that he haven't been attack yet by his father which was odd itself. "Where's Dad?"

"He's in the clinic; someone had called in for an emergency check-up. We didn't want to disturb him he seemed quite busy." She went into the living room with a semi-smile, stopping by the kitchen to put the spatula back into the pot of what-ever she was cooking. It had a sweet aroma pending from it, radiating from the food.

Ichigo examined the place; he couldn't spot Karin anywhere or the visitor. "So where is this guy?"

She twisted back, letting her light brown hair flip again. "We left him at the front door with Karin. She didn't want him to come in until you got there."

"Why?"

"He…" The sister hesitated, she wasn't good in saying bad things about people, she never was. She fidgeted a little longer, twiddling her thumbs, muttering some illegible words and whispers. "Well…"

"I understand." He nodded, saving his sister the trouble and turned the corner to the hallway that led directly to the front door.

Ichigo froze upon the spot.

"W-W-" He stuttered, trying to find his words, pointing rudely at the person in shock. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes and blinked them a few times to make sure. He even rubbed them to see if his vision had gotten messed up or something but the guy was still there. "What the hell _you_ doing here?!"

At the entrance stood, none other than, Ichimaru Gin, chuckling at the teen's response with a smile. The silver hair and fox-like grin gave him away especially to someone that knew the man well enough. Ichimaru raised a hand up, waving it as if nothing was wrong. "Yo, Ichigo."

Ichigo rushed forward, grabbing Ichimaru's collar, dragging him outside with him and closed the door all at once. He didn't want his sisters to hear what he was going to say. His eyes narrowed dangerously, he was about to explode in rage. "Answer the question, you bastard! What are you doing here?! You're going to get me into trouble!"

Ichimaru huffed, putting an arm on his hip, not bothering to rip the hand off. "I've gotten a week off; I wanted to spend some quality time with you. Is that so bad?"

"Spend time with me?" Ichigo blinked, his rage fading back. He stared at the albino with a surprised expression and then sighed heavily. He almost felt like laughing all of a sudden, his heart a little fluttered by the thought. The substitute shinigami released the grip he was holding on the other, drawing back. There was a soft smile on his lips, he was cheerful. "Thanks but…where do you plan on staying?"

"Well about that…" The albino snickered nervously, glancing away for a second. "I was kinda hoping that I could stay with you for the mean time." He watched as the orange-haired teen's face grimaced and sighed, going with plan B. The albino leaned over, his lips brushing against the ear and whispered seductively and sickingly-sweet into it. "_Please_." He licked Ichigo's lips, earning a small whimper and crushed them together, slipping his tongue inside the inner cave. Ichigo responded back willingly, fighting back, his hands drifting up onto Ichimaru's clothes. He clenched on them securely, eyes closed shut, lost in the pleasure.

When they pulled back, Ichigo felt his face burning and the man's hands on his back, massaging the skin, making his final defense crumble. He leaned into the touch willingly and let out a deep sigh in defeat. "Okay, you win." He moaned, lying his head on the shoulder, the silver bangs tickling his cheeks. "My family shouldn't mind, none of them has meet you yet so there shouldn't be any complaints and we have plenty of room but I must warn you, the shinigamis like to come often and you must promise not to involve my family."

"Don't worry, Ichi, I won't and thanks so much." Ichimaru smiled in victory, rubbing his cheek against the other. "Now we better get back in before your sisters begin thinking of something."

"Right." They pulled apart, Ichigo's face still burning brightly. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart. Now he had to explain the situation to his sister, oh won't _that_ be fun. The two opened the door, letting themselves into the house while the twin sisters were staring at them with curious eyes, trying to figure out what had happened. Suddenly, Ichimaru smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck, yanking him back. The substitute shinigami let out a startled cry, grabbing the wall for support and felt the other's head bury itself into the crock of his neck.

"I-Ichimaru, let go!" Ichigo cried, trying to wiggle out of the grip but instead tightened it and heard Ichimaru chuckle.

"Aw, don't be mean." He spoke teasingly, his grin growing wide. The sisters were staring hard at their older brother, unsure on how to react. Yuzu wasn't certain on what was going on and Karin was shaking her head before walking off, not feeling needed here.

The younger sister gazed between the two, watching Ichigo pry the other off with an elbow at the stomach. "So would you like to stay for dinner?"

* * *

(!)-The little surprised attack by Ichimaru back in my 'Tease' fanfic.

I've changed the rating since I'm not sure when the lemon might show up so I'll just do this for the mean time. Hope you have enjoyed it.

"Seems you didn't get that many people last time." Creed steals my computer, checking the mail. He turns to me. "You wouldn't mind if I delete this, right?"

"What?! Don't do that!" I screech. "Do it and I'll delete you instead."

"Awww." The albino groaned disheartedly.

Please review.


	4. Day 1: Sunday part 4

**Title: Moonlight**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichimaru x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Ichimaru decides to take a little vacation to the Kurosaki family house for some fun but how long will he be able to stay without the shinigamis or Aizen finding out?

**N/A**: Nothing to say for now.

* * *

I moaned, flipping around on the couch, clicking through the channels of the TV. "I'm bored…"

Creed glances up from his book. "Yeah, well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Not sure." I pause at a random one where a large skyscraper was shown. "…Can you jump off that building?"

The albino raises an eyebrow. "No."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Sleep."

I ponder for a moment. "I'll do that."

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Day 1 Sunday

Isshin felt perturbed about this whole situation even though he kept his cheery friendly attitude up. There before him sat one of Soul Society's worst enemies and betrayers, eating at his table as if nothing was wrong. There was also the proclamation that the man was going to stay _here_ with his family…and in Ichigo's room (can't go to the sister's since he's a guy and the other one belongs to Rukia). None of that fit well with him…but what could he say, anything that came from his mouth could be a dead give-away of his cover and what more, his twin daughters had already agreed to it. Could matters get _any_ worse? (He doesn't know about their little relationship) Still, Ichimaru was fitting in with the family, it was as if he was apart of them and had belonged here in the first place. There was nothing _abnormal_ about the dinner and Ichigo seemed glad about that. Isshin mentally sighed, well, if his son was happy, what could he complain about?

The substitute shinigami watched as Ichimaru chatted freely with everyone even his own father, who had started asking questions. Everyone was having fun and was enjoying it and Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the scene. When the food was gone with the plates in the sink cleaned, the conversation kept going.

"So Ichimaru-kun, when did you meet, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked, apparently the most talkative of the group. Ichigo flinched at the question, that was something that couldn't be answered honestly.

"When I met him?" Ichimaru tilted his head, rising up a bony finger to his chin like he was deep in thought. He noticed that the orange-haired teen was staring at him curiously, wondering on how the lie would go. "Well, that would be sometime in the summer when he went on that little vacation. I met him there at these large gates and became good friends with him instantly." The silted crescents went up and he continued to grin, making Ichigo nervous. "I got to know him _real_ well in a park there."

The substitute shinigami coughed, turning away, unable to look directly at Ichimaru, his visage altering to a light shade of pink. He was also relieved that no one had found the guy suspicious yet (Isshin knew but Ichigo doesn't know that) and continued on with the conversation.

Karin eyed the smiling albino as her brown pools narrowed. "So just how _close_ are you to my brother?" She could tell instantly that there was _something_ going on between the two, she just haven't figured out _what_ that thing is.

Ichimaru gazed to the black-haired school girl. "Pretty close, why?"

She didn't reply for a few seconds, making her older brother a little uncomfortable while Ichimaru just chuckled it off. Karin finally sighed and replied, easing the tension. "Just asking, that's all."

The rest of the night went uneventful and when everyone started excusing themselves, the couple went back to the living room but not before getting stopped by Isshin. The substitute shinigami sighed; ducking one of the regular kicks his father gave him but the man didn't stop there, coming back for another. Ichigo met that one head on, blocking the attack and hoisted his leg to counter. The parent jumped back before rushing forward again.

Ichimaru stood behind, observing the friendly fight with his hands hidden in the large sleeves until the father managed to land a punch on the teen's face. Ichigo paced back a few steps at the force, holding his aching jaw before giving his dad one of his own. The silver-haired man's right eye twitched, staring at his lover, who was rubbing his chin with an aggrieved grunt, and glared through his squinted pools at the older man. Karin stepped into the room, watching with interest and wondered on what the guest was going to do next. The struggle was at a draw until the albino marched in, tossing a nearby book at the man's head, who hadn't been expecting such an assault. Tripping back, Isshin landed on his back in pain before leaping up, rushing over to a large poster of his wife.

"Look! Honey! Look at what our darling son has brought home!" The father cried out loud. "He threw a book at me! A book!"

Karin quavered her head and scowled, raising a fist at the idiot. "If you don't shut up, I'll throw something too."

"You hear that, your daughter hates me!"

"It's your fault anyway; you shouldn't be attacking in front of his friend like that. He's going to get the wrong idea about you."

Ichigo sighed, grabbing Ichimaru by the hand and dragged the guy off, away from the crazy man. They headed upstairs and into the bedroom, slamming the door on his father's screams.

"Well, _that_ went well." Ichigo noted sarcastically, shaking his head. He stroked his chin again, getting the last throbbing to go away. "Oh and thanks for the help. If you hadn't stepped in, it might have gone on longer…"

Ichimaru reached up, cupping the tender jaw, massaging it with a boney finger and lightly kissed the lips before letting go, smirking. The hands slid up to the cheeks and into the orange hair, brushing through them like a comb before drawing back, twisting away to examine the room. Blushing at the remembrance of the touch, Ichigo glanced to the opposite direction, quickly heading over to the window to keep his mind occupied. He closed the curtains so that no one would spot the silver-haired man, the enemy, in here. When he turned back, he let out a startled scream as he was pushed to the side, landing onto the bed with a heavy thump. His eyes were closed shut and felt a warm feeling wash over his entire body. Glimpsing to the spot where hot breath was tickling over his skin, Ichigo stared at the other. He, the substitute shinigami, was sprawled across the bed, Ichimaru at his side, embracing him down like a teddy bear.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo asked, feeling a bit nervous in this situation.

Ichimaru nuzzled his head into the body. "Sleeping. It's been a _long_ day."

'Not as long as it was for me.' Ichigo thought before saying. "I don't think sleeping would consist of me being held down." He grumbled, trying to move but he could only shift his right arm and leg. Sighing, he leaned into the pillow seeing as Ichimaru was using his shoulder for one and stared up at the ceiling with a small smile. 'Aw well, it ain't so bad.' He quietly chuckled to himself and gazed over, observing the face though he couldn't tell if Ichimaru was asleep or not but the breathing had softened up. His right hand reached across, patting the albino on the head and was rewarded with a cute snuggle into the crook of his neck. Snorting, Ichigo placed his head comfortably before shutting his eyes.

* * *

Finally Day 1 is over; it's probably going to be the longest one since I had to introduce them together. Alright, now onto Day 2. And yes there will be smut later on in the chapters, not sure when though. Just wait a little patiently and I'll see what I can do.

Please review!


	5. Day 2: Monday part 1

**Title: Moonlight**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichimaru x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Ichimaru decides to take a little vacation to the Kurosaki family house for some fun but how long will he be able to stay without the shinigamis or Aizen finding out?

**N/A**: It's been awhile since my last update.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Day 2 Monday

"So why can't I follow you again?" Ichimaru whined, staring at Ichigo sadly, who was red faced with anger and embarrassment. Apparently when the carrot-top had woken up this _lovely_ morning, he had found a pale hand inside his shirt, groping his chest. And as he tried to get out of it, the albino just pressed harder, pinching his nipple.

Ichigo twitched at the memory, almost about to kick the man out the damn window. It wasn't exactly the best wake-up call, even though, it was arousing but he'll never admit that. Now, what were they presently fighting about? Ichimaru wanted to go to _school_ with him, which Ichigo instantly refused. Some of the top Shinigamis were at his school and with his friends there too. There was also the shower part too; the albino had wanted to _share_ it. Yeah, you read that correctly, share a shower. Who knew Ichimaru was so perverted in mind?

"My answer is still 'no'! No matter how much you beg or ask for it, it's never going to happen. I refuse!" Ichigo stormed out of the room with a towel in hand, growling. As he was about to shut the door on the scene, he twisted back one last time, glaring coldly as if threateningly. "And don't try to sneak in either. If you do, I'll kill you and turn you over to Soul Society." With that the door slammed shut.

A silence settled in then a giggle from the only person in the bedroom, pushing it away. Ichimaru was laughing, burying himself into the bed sheets, still feeling the warmth on them. Ichigo could really be so _cute_ sometimes and that expression he had seen was great, suburb. He squirmed in the blankets, trying to get into a comfortable position and glanced to the window. It was still closed from last night; he would have opened it by now to get some light in but he just didn't want to take the risk of being found out, not that it was hard, the white shows up brightly in the sunlight. His crescent eyes glanced around the room; taking in the things he wasn't able to before and in the dark. It was a regular room, nothing big or fancy but he didn't mind, it showed Ichigo's character. It was a normal place with a somewhat ordinary family (if you take out the abilities to see ghost and the Shinigami part). He cuddled the fluffy pillow in his arms, liking the soft clean scent on the pillow and hugged it closer. He could smell Ichigo on it and it was a lovely aroma, almost like strawberries. It was peaceful, truly peaceful and he felt safe here. It wasn't like Soul Society where he had enemies all around and those hateful, distrustful stares pointing his way. Even in Hueco Mundo, there were those suspicious glances from the Hollows and Espadas alike that all wanted him dead and then there were those that just didn't care much about him at all. Here, however, it felt like he was important, like there was nothing holding him down and was relieved. It was a feeling he had never felt before and savored it. Ichimaru suddenly sat up, giving up on finding a spot and went to the window, peeking behind the curtains, wondering if anything interesting was going on outside. His eyes caught sight of a few students, heading down the road; they all had the same school uniform that Ichigo wore. He wondered for a moment, the teen wasn't late, was he? It was at that second that Ichigo entered with his school clothes on and with a towel wrapped down the neck. A warm refreshing sensation was admitting from him and Ichimaru stared continuously.

Ichigo noticed it and met the gaze before asking. "What?"

The albino tilted his head to the side, letting a few bangs slid over, his smile still on. "Nothing." He said it with a sing-song tone and twisted his attention back to the window. The sun was still rising up to the sky, it was going to be a nice day, well, that's what everyone thinks when see such a scenery.

"Uh huh, I don't believe you. Well, whatever." Ichigo snorted, heading closer. "So what are you going to do while I'm at school?"

"Hmm?" Ichimaru twisted around, closing the curtains. "Who knows?"

The teen raised an eyebrow at this, the guy already _had_ something planned. He stared apprehensively before glancing to his clock, noticing the time and picked up his school bag. "Well, I better get going. See you tonight."

"Oh wait, allow me walk you to the door at least." Ichimaru chirped, rushing over to Ichigo's side, heading out the door. For some odd reason, they weren't greeted by Isshin and Ichigo noted that peculiarly, it was the first time that had ever happened. Maybe the incident from yesterday had made his father rethink in attacking or strategy.

They headed down the stairs, Ichimaru remaining pretty close to the orange-haired teen. When they reached the bottom, Yuzu and Karin were there to greet them (they already had breakfast).

"Oh, big brother, you better get going soon. You're going to be late." The youngest sibling smiled, running out the door with her sister for school. Ichigo followed behind and turned back to the beaming man.

"See ya, Ichimaru. Oh, and could you lock the door for me?" With that, he closed the exit. Ichimaru took a few steps forward and did what Ichigo had asked, locking the door. It closed with a click and he sighed deeply. He was already missing the teen's presence already. As he spun back, he almost jolted a few steps behind, why hadn't he sensed the man _earlier_?

"Oh, hi, Mr. Kurosaki!" Ichimaru waved to the father of the household and placed a hand to his chest as if showing his startled reaction but the smile was still there. "Ya scared me. Didn't anyone tell you not to appear behind people like that?" He had that teasing tone in his voice and sauntered over to the man.

Isshin narrowed his eyes, the pressure in the room getting dense and dark. "So what are you trying to do with my son?" He had a serious tone, much different than the one he used with his children. He seemed like the complete opposite of the person the albino had meet at dinner. "And don't say that you're just a friend, I can tell the difference."

The man went to the kitchen table and sat down, leaning back in the seat. He pointed to the one across from him, motioning the other to sit. Ichimaru almost raised an eyebrow but complied, staring at Isshin with curiosity. "What makes you think that?"

"Those looks you give him and the ones he returns, it's obvious to see that there's a _deeper_ meaning to them than just _friendship_." The father reached over to grab a glass cup that was still on the counter, all awhile, leering at the other. It was filled with water, swishing it around in its container for a moment. He took a sip, his eyes never leaving the person. "You're not going to hurt Ichigo or this family, are you?"

"Oh, no sir, I came here in peace." Ichimaru, though his smirk was still up, was thinking of something else. He couldn't tell if the man knew about him or not and pondered over his thoughts (he doesn't know about Isshin being a Shinigami). The albino couldn't afford to lose here like this and he defiantly didn't want to lose touch with the orange-haired teen. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

"I should hope not but if you harm anyone in my family, I'll hunt you down." Isshin stood up and left, disappearing into the clinic area. Ichimaru just sat there unaffected by the threat but the scary look on the father's face made him reconsider a few things.

"Well, now I know where Ichi gets his dangerous side."

* * *

There, I'm done; Ichimaru isn't having the best start for his vacation. Sorry for the dely, got writer's block. Please review


	6. Day 2: Monday part 2

**Title: Moonlight**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M cuz I will do some sex later on

**Pairing**: Ichimaru x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Ichimaru decides to take a little vacation to the Kurosaki family house for some fun but how long will he be able to stay without the shinigamis or Aizen finding out?

**N/A**: Sleepy… :( and hiding from the hurricane thats coming into Texas

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Day 2 Monday

Ichigo sighed; he wasn't able to pay any attention to the teacher today at all, not even a bit. His mind was focused entirely on Ichimaru and him only. The guy just _knew_ how to occupy his thoughts even when he wasn't around. Damn him and that…that smile of his! Even though it didn't sound like a good thing, somewhere in his heart, he was glad for it. Just thinking that he would be able to spend more time with the man warmed him up. He twirled his pencil in his fingers, deep in thought, still ignoring the teacher, who was speaking about some history lesson he could easily makeup by reading the text book. His hand stopped and tilted his head towards the window, gazing out at the green grass then to his desk where a sheet of paper was planted on top. He was supposed to be taking notes with it but that wasn't happening anytime soon..

He had _finally_ decided last night while Ichimaru was fast asleep (though he wasn't completely sure on that), curled up against him. He had filed out his emotions and put them all together in that few moments of peace.

He was in love (N/A: he just can't admit it, how sad).

There was no doubt about it.

No question.

He was deeply in love for the albino and couldn't stop himself from doing so. The kisses, the touches, the everything, he liked them all. Ichigo groaned mentally, how the _hell_ could he have fallen in love with an enemy, what an ironic twist to his life.

The shinigami knew he shouldn't have and yet…he wanted it. His chest and blood pumped faster whenever the man was nearby, a feeling would wash over his body, telling him to move forward. To reach out with welcoming arms and hold him tightly. Ichigo groaned again, this time, out loud but quietly, slamming his head onto the table, wrapping his arms around it protectively. More importantly, why did it have to be _him_ of all people?

"Mr. Kurosaki, is there something wrong?" A voice called out to him, it was the teacher. Apparently, his head slam had alerted the entire class, jolting them awake (they had fallen asleep). Their nosy eyes stared directly at him in confusion, wondering what had happened. Ichigo gazed around, a large red bump at the dead-center of his forehead. His eyes looked a little out of it and he seemed tired. His mind was still thinking about Ichimaru, there was no other space in his already crowded head to think anything else. He hardly registered what his teacher was saying in the first place, staring blankly into space.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" The teacher tried again, the unresponsive attitude from the orange-haired teen was unusual.

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts, gathering them together and pushed them away. He stared at the teacher, blinking his eyes. "Yes?"

The woman wiggled his nose and tilted her head. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

Class went back to normal, the little incident forgotten. Ichigo glimpsed out the window, half-expecting Ichimaru to show up. He wouldn't be surprised if the man did though. The guy had a knack for giving surprises, like last night's one. The bell to end class rang, giving everyone five minutes to head to their next one. The teen stood up, assembling his things and preceded out the door, his bag underneath his right arm. As he entered the hallway out, his two friends (the ones that had been Ichimaru) were waiting at the exit, Keigo was first to jump, launching himself at the substitute shinigami only to be hit with an fist. The boy fell back, twitching on the ground.

"You'd think he'd learn by now." Ichigo sighed, walking away from the fallen form and noticed Mizuiro waving to him, eyes glued to the phone. He returned the gesture back, walking further away. "Well, I'll see you two later. I need to get to class."

But before he could make a run for it to avoid any questioning, the black-haired teen beat him.

"Who was that man? The one from before?" Mizuiro asked, the beeping of his phone stopped and flipped it over. Keigo was getting up from the attack, rubbing his sore neck and stared at his two friends.

The substitute shinigami paused in his steps but didn't turn. "Ah, _him_. He's an old friend of mine visiting out of town but don't tell anyone. Apparently, he doesn't like people to know he's here or he'll get in trouble so could you be quiet about it." He felt horrible to be half-lying to his friends but there was no other choice, he didn't want Mister Blabbermouth (Keigo) telling everyone. The two gave an acceptable nod before hurrying off again. He entered his classroom, strolling over to his seat and he decided to go to the bathroom, reversing back to tell the teacher on his way out. Another bell rang, ending the traveling period, leaving Ichigo alone in the halls by himself. It was quiet and empty; an unpleasant feeling to him and opened the door to the men's. The place was dirty; he probably guessed that the girl's would look the complete opposite. There had been those old childish rumors spreading around the school long ago that the girls had couches, beauty salons and everything in there. He didn't believe it but Keigo did and tried to get in. Ichigo chuckled at the memory.

His thoughts drifted away instantly when he noticed he wasn't _alone_.

He had been at the sinks, deciding to wash his face when there was something at the window from the reflection, something white with a grin.

"Ichimaru!?"

He twisted around so fast that he had accidentally slipped. His head was about to hit the sink, perhaps awarding himself a concussion when Ichimaru reacted. The albino (instantly appearing at the side) caught the teen by grabbing the flailing arms and yanking him forward roughly. He smirked when the other landed into him, their bodies colliding and arms wrapped around the waist, holding him.

Ichigo felt his cheeks burn at the touch. He hadn't been suspecting that or placing himself in this position. His face was at the crook of the neck, feeling the soft tresses of the hair on his skin. "I-Ichimaru?" He pulled back a little and stared at the still grinning albino with tired eyes. "…Thanks."

The man tilted his head amusingly. "You look so cute when you do that."

Ichigo didn't make a retort to that and glanced away, his cheeks pressed against the other's chest. He could hear the heart beat and the lungs contrasting and expanding, it was a good sentiment. Ichigo returned the hug, burying his face into the warmth. His arms slid up, grabbing the clothes, clutching himself there.

"Eh? What's wrong, Ichi?" Ichimaru was surprised by the sudden reverse of actions. He had been suspecting the orange-haired teen to push him away, to yell something but instead he was being nuzzled against. _Nuzzled_! Ichigo retracted back again, staring into the silted crescents and leaned up, pressing his lips to Ichimaru's, eyes closed shut. His arms shifted, yanking the albino closer. The other responded back, opening Ichigo's mouth, his hands riding up and down the back. Their tongues mingled with each other, neither of them backing down at the present tangle. Ichimaru could taste the other, it was the same as before and it danced on his buds. It was sooo delicious, the best of its kind and he wanted more of it. His right hand ran through the orange locking, hauling them closer and won the battle. His tongue freely exploring the inner cave, taking in everything and anything he could. Ichigo pulled back from the loss of breath, red-faced, touching his lips at the tingling sensation. During the entire process, he had found his back pressed against the sink and it ached from the hard surface. He stared lustfully at Ichimaru, who only grinned, wanting to do it again. But before he did, he snapped out of his daze and being unable to say anything, Ichigo shoved the other away and ran out of the room. His face was burning, literally on fire by the tint.

Ichimaru was left in the room and then started chuckling, a real smile beaming. He strolled over to the door and peeked outside curiously, the orange-haired teen was already gone. He had snuck in here and now he had to somehow get back out without the shinigamis that were in this place finding out.

Easier said than done.

* * *

Finished. Okay, a little note, most of the days will only be two or three chapters unless something big is happening. Cuz I don't really want this to become so long and that I'm running out of ideas and inspiration.

Hope you liked it, please review.


	7. Day 2: Monday part 3

**Title: Moonlight**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichimaru x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Ichimaru decides to take a little vacation to the Kurosaki family house for some fun but how long will he be able to stay without the shinigamis or Aizen finding out?

**N/A**: I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time so to make up for that, I placed a sex scene to make up those days. And that this is extra long than my others. Enjoy!!

This has been beta's by sinhechaos!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Day 2 Monday

"Welcome home!" Yuzu called out to her elder brother as she smoothed her hands over the apron she wore. Ichigo sighed and took of his shoes while returning the greeting half heartedly. He was tired. After school had been a nightmare since there were numerous sightings of hollows everywhere in town. They had been attacking back and forth to the point that every once in a while, he had gotten surrounded. Renji and Hitsugaya had come out to help, making the battle easier for him and it didn't take much longer before all of the hollows were destroyed. That left Ichigo staggering all the way home wearily and wanting nothing more than to eat and head into bed for sleep. He sauntered into the living room while shuffling his feet, questioning why his father hadn't tried to attack him yet and collapsed onto one of the couches. He let out a deep sigh, exhausted beyond imagination and decided to just fall asleep here.

Then a hand rested on his shoulder, cold but friendly. Soon after, some fingers slithered up into his hair, stroking the soft tresses and he shifted around, liking the feeling before jolting awake. Ichigo blinked his eyes, staring at the grinning man, but for a second, he thought he had seen the smile fall. "Oh hey, Ichimaru."

"Ya look exhausted. Ya okay?" The older man sat down beside the orange-haired teen, rubbing the young mans right shoulder with one hand. He began to press harder on each side with both of his hands when he heard a low moan from the other. "Eh? Ya like this?"

"Shut up." Ichigo retorted but didn't budge from his spot; the massage was just _that_ good. He didn't want to get away from the soothing contact and relaxed into the touch, arching his back. It was so enjoyable and it got better as the hands went lower down his spine. Another moan escaped his lip as he leaned into the sensation. Ichimaru was grinning in victory, shifting closer so that his body could hold up the other. His face was against Ichigo's ear, his breath tickling along the flesh.

"Ichigo!"

The two jolted away from each other at that moment by reflex, both of them turning to the kitchen where the voice had come from. Yuzu had called the teen and Ichimaru was silently grumbling since his little moment with the substitute shinigami was ruined. Ichigo stood up, wandering away from the other and into the kitchen, his head poking in. "Yeah?"

Yuzu pointed to the cabinets that were high above her head even with the chair she was standing on top of. "Can you get the dishes and maybe put them out on the table?" She went back to cooking the food, pushing the chair to the table. Rich scents of food were flowing out from the pots and it was lovely.

Ichimaru sighed as he wandered to the teen's side. His crescent eyes stared into the kitchen, watching as Ichigo reach upwards for the plates. He observed the teen stretch with the skin appearing below the shirt. His fingers brushed along the belly button, his cold nails drifting along the skin, circling. Ichigo jumped at the sudden touch, having been so startled by it that he dropped the plates, falling back with a yelp. It was a split-second later that he realized what had happened. The numerous plates were going to break upon contact with the floor.

Ichimaru shook his head and outstretched his hands, catching the tableware with ease, his grin widening from the substitute shinigami's reaction. It had been cute and humorous, oh how he just wanted to cuddle into the other but resisted…_until later_.

"Oh dear, that might have been tragic." Ichimaru teased, placing the materials on the table gently with a sharp click. He patted Ichigo on the shoulder, tilting his head, the smile still there. Ichigo huffed, rotating away and folded his arms in anger. It was the albino's fault for making him so tense in the first place. He sauntered off, gathering the eating utensils and placed them neatly on the table in the right order. Giving a warning glare at the older man, he sat down at his seat, Ichimaru following soon after.

"Don't do anything in public, you hear me. You were just lucky that Yuzu didn't see that." Ichigo growled, sending another glare at his supposed-enemy. Ichimaru just chuckled, shrugging it off and then hummed amusingly. Karin and Isshin entered soon after, settling down at their places. Dinner went well, it was the same in activity but with a little more talking among each other now that the family had gotten used to the extra member. Of course, that didn't stop Isshin from throwing remarks at his son and giving a few suggestive winks too when gazing between them.

To say in the least, it was peaceful until afterwards when the father had tried to give a kick at his son. The problem was that it didn't settle well with Ichigo to be attacked now of all times and what made the teen unhappy, also affected Ichimaru since he could easily tell about the boy's emotions. Ichigo was the type of person that wore his heart on his sleeve but that was what he liked about him. Anyway, with the hollow attacks going on (him not being involved), Ichimaru was _sure_ that Ichigo was stressed, in more ways than one. Once everyone was finished eating the girls went to put away the dishes while Ichigo and Isshin had an all out duel. Ichimaru glanced around the room. He caught the sight of a large pan, grabbed it and swiftly placed into Ichigo's hand when the teen was about to strike down on his father. When the metal connected with the skull, Isshin dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. He cradled his head in agony while Ichimaru rubbed his chin. "Hmmm…maybe I _shouldn't_ have given ya that."

"You _think_?" Ichigo stared at his father, who was lying dizzyingly on the ground. There was a huge palpable bump on the man's head and yet, he felt himself not caring. He had given worse then a pan, oh well. "I'm…going to bed."

"Then I'll follow ya." The albino spoke with a cheerful tone, trailing after the orange-haired teen. It was always fun to be with the boy, there was constantly something new to look forward to. They were greeted, or at least Ichigo was, by a stuffed animal as they entered the young man's room.

"You bastard, how dare you stuff me into that drawer!" Kon cried out, flying at the substitute shinigami and attaching himself to Ichigo's face. Ichigo proceeded to rip the toy off and tossed him to the other side of the room. Kon bounced on the walls a few times before landing on the floor but it didn't take long for the mod soul to recover and jump back up, pointing accusingly at the teen. But he stopped…when he noticed the other person in the room. The creature recognized the man as one of the enemies of Soul Society and dropped his mouth. He appeared to be sweating, scared of the man. "Ichigo!? Isn't that man with Aizen?! What's he doing here!?"

Ichigo realized his mistake; Kon was a blabber mouth, a big one. "Damnit!" He grabbed the toy, grasping him tightly so the creature wouldn't be able escape at all and glared. "Kon, listen to me." He shook the toy a few more times, getting his attention. "Don't tell _anyone_ about this or that _he's_ here. He won't hurt anyone here, I promise that. Plus, if I go down, you do too you know. Soul Society will come after you."

While the two were arguing, Ichimaru wandered around, popping behind Ichigo's back like a spring. He nuzzled his head into the teen's right shoulder, glancing down at the little mod soul. His boney fingers ran down the teen's arms, going to the hands. Ichigo stopped talking, glancing to the other and stared questioningly.

"What is it?" The substitute shinigami asked, twitching a little, getting annoyed at everything that was going on. First hollows, then his dad and now Kon, what next? Aizen popping into his bedroom?

Kon took this chance to target Ichimaru. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Here?" Ichimaru grinned, his pale fingers gripping around the toy himself while he was loosening Ichigo's grip. "Ya want to know?"

Kon nodded, the stuffing squeaking wildly at his movements.

The lips broadened, twisting his free hand into Ichigo's orange hair, clasping it roughly but carefully enough as to not hurt the other. He pushed the teen closer, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. Ichimaru ended the kiss after a few seconds, licking his lips tastefully. He didn't bother seeing the shocked expression when he tossed Kon outside the bedroom door and used the back of his foot to smash it closed.

"Y-You!" Ichigo sneered but before he could say anything else, the mouth came back, silencing him. It startled him so much that when he felt Ichimaru's tongue enter his mouth, massaging his own tongue, he forgot all about the response he had been about the make and instead wrapped his arms around the albino's neck. Ichimaru grinned into the kiss, pushing Ichigo onto the bed with himself on top, their lips still connected. His wispy fingers brushed along the other's clothes, unbuttoning and pulling them up to reveal the chest. Ichigo broke away for a breath of air; his face beet red and felt Ichimaru's lips nibble at his neck. He moaned and sensed them moving further up to his ear, licking the insides in a circle.

"Ichigo!"

A voice called out from behind the door, slamming it open. But before the so called intruder could come into view, the two fixed themselves up, separating from their present situation. Ichigo caught sight a scorn on the albino's lips, something that was rarely seen. And as his brown pools turned to the intruder, he felt his blush dying down and glared at his father in annoyance.

Isshin hopped into the air, the bump still obvious on the head, with his arms spread apart in a hug-like stance. "Ichigo, my son!!"

Ichimaru felt an old rage burning inside his chest, a feeling of anger he knew but has always been controlled tightly. It blazed in fury and finally, he snapped, squeezing his fists tightly. His crescents opened a little, a ruby red peeking though and Ichigo watched with amusement as he observed the other ripping open the curtains that covered his window and twist back. The albino grabbed the still jumping man by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away.

Ichigo leaned forward, outstretching his hand. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Something." Ichimaru's voice was sharp and the teen could tell that the man was irritated. He used his strength, lifting Isshin up and tossed him out the window with ease. Ichigo felt a little nervous at the impulsive action, hearing a piercing scream as the old man tumbled down the roof and then a crash. A whimper of pain reached his ears.

"Did you _have_ to do that?" The orange-haired teen asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, he'll live; he has the tendency of a _cockroach_." Ichimaru growled, still pissed for having his moment interrupted.

Ichigo could only laugh…

_For that moment…_

"Ichimaru, w-what are you doing?" The substitute shinigami questioned, once the frustrated look turned into a grin, staring at him lustfully. The curtains were closed once more, the door locked, any interruptions that could get in wouldn't be able to. Ichimaru neared the other, backing him up against the side of the bed, his knees touching the mattress. A worried expression was growing on Ichigo and he felt himself being shoved, his body bouncing on the springs of his mattress. His orange hair scattered across the white sheets and then stared at the albino as he stepped onto the bed. His body covered the luminosity from the ceiling and Ichimaru shifted their bodies around so that Ichigo's head would be on the pillow and switched the lights off. Darkness engulfed the room and the only light source was the faded out one from beyond the curtains. The sounds of Ichigo's deep breathing filled the room. Ichimaru quickly placed his right leg in-between the other's, making sure that they wouldn't be able to close and nudged it towards the center gently. He got a reaction immediately. Ichigo jolted at the touch, making a loud squeak. A deep blush spreading like wildfire went across his features.

"I-Ichimaru…w-what?" He stuttered as the warm breath tickled over his cheeks and felt a warm wet organ slide across his neck and up. He shuddered at the contact, his pants growing tighter as the rubbing of the leg sprung his manhood to life. "S-Stop that…"

"Oh no, I can't do that Ichigo. If I did, where would all the fun go then?" The older man chuckled, licking the insides of the ear, spinning his tongue around in circles again and heard a satisfied moan from below. Ichigo groaned harder, tilting his head to the side for better access, feeling the cold fingers slide down to his chest. Those same hands started unbuttoning his clothes, pulling them back up. Then they scattered along his flesh and pinched a nipple.

"W-Wait…" Ichigo whispered as the sinfully delicious tongue retracted from his ear and began licking the pink knob. A deep tint of color spread around the nipple and he felt the teeth nibble gently on it, pulling back teasefully. The white fingers slid down to the pants, unzipping them. "Ichimaru!"

The albino claimed Ichigo's lips again, silencing the other, nudging his leg continually into the middle of Ichigo's. The now red nipple was left alone, forgotten by the quick movements. It didn't take long or much resistance before all of Ichigo's clothes were scattered across the floor with Ichimaru still fully clothed. The crescent pools examined over the lean yet muscular figure. It was near perfection, not too bulky or too skinny, but nice enough. Ichigo's breath hitched as he felt the cool air on his nude body.

"Ichimaru…your clothes, take them off." Ichigo growled, grabbing the collar of his shirt, yanking him closer. He felt like be was being tested and he hated that. Ichimaru just grinned and placed the teen's hands on his clothes.

"If ya want them off, ya'll have to do it yourself."

"Bastard." Ichigo reached up, ripping the garments off. He tossed them away and stared up at the closed eyes.

"Oh dear, Ichigo. If you keep that up, I just might have to ravish you."

"I don't think it would matter at this rate." The carrot-top smiled, watching Ichimaru take in three fingers, moistening them. He felt his legs being spread apart. "Aren't you doing this a little _too_ fast?"

Ichimaru leaned over, kissing along the neck. He let his first finger ring around the obvious virgin hole before slipping it in. Ichigo jerked, squirming around the sudden intrusion. "Hmm? But isn't that what makes it fun and exciting?"

"Whatever…you say." The teen gasped out, feeling the digit push in further. Tears welled up in his chocolate eyes at the pain that followed it. It hurt but the soft kisses along his body made him relax in return. The ache faded and when Ichimaru's mouth claimed his own, he returned the kiss willingly. Their tongues tangled, fighting for dominance. He didn't even realize that the second digit was entering or even that right leg was shifting upward. Ichigo's brown eyes were slowly filling with lust as he began wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, moaning softly from the back of his throat. Ichimaru made scissor-like movements with the two fingers, taking this moment while Ichigo was distracted. He loved the strawberry taste of the teen, it was scrumptiously luscious. The opening widened as he added the last and final finger. Ichigo twitched at the extra wrench but was still concentrating on the kiss, diverting himself. His eyes were closed tightly and arched his back at the foreign feeling. The sting disappeared away to just an uncomfortable sensation from the inside out. Ichimaru shifted the three digits around, making Ichigo widen his legs further, trying to get used to the sensation. The kiss broke and the teen breathed in and out repeatedly to even his heart. "Ichi…maru…"

Suddenly, the substitute shinigami saw stars and scorching white pleasure flowed up his spine in a wave. He released a heavy cry; the fluids from his eyes had stopped falling immediately. He gazed down at his now lover.

"W-What…was that?" The whiteness returned to normal, staring at the albino. "Could you…do that again?"

"Not yet but at least I found _it_." Ichimaru yanked the fingers out, hearing a depressed whimper from the teen. "Now, now, don't be like that." He chuckled, positioning himself in front. Ichigo's face was literally burning and clenched his hand as he felt something larger than the three fingers combined enter his body. Tears that had halted were restarting to flow down his glittering skin. The darkness of the room hid all their surroundings with a hint of light from underneath the door and outside. Ichigo bit down on his bottom lip, retaining his screams and reached up, intertwining his fingers into the white hair. Ichimaru flinched at the yank, pushing himself all the way in and then paused to allow time for the other to adjust. He remained still, listening to Ichigo's breaths gasp for air and kissed him lightly on his collarbone, his silky white hair tickling the flesh. He chuckled quietly, opening his eyes a little. The crimson peered through and Ichigo stared at the color as if drawn, tugging the older man closer. Ichigo then made a little grunt as if telling Ichimaru to go and that he was ready. The ex-captain nodded in return. "Alright, I'm going to move."

Ichigo didn't respond, shaking his head in agreement. He felt the member pull out of him and then thrust back into the tender hole. He panted, his fingers digging into the scalp. A loud groan came from his mouth as Ichimaru slowly went into an even rhythm, a haze of ecstasy surrounding their bodies. Sweat began to appear on their skin, dripping down. Ichigo could taste some of the saltiness on his tongue and licked his lips.

Then that same white pleasure appeared again. Ichimaru had hit his prostate gland, sending a surge of immense bliss into every nerve of his body. The teen's toes curled at the thrust, his legs wrapping around the albino's waist to hold himself up. "A-Again…"

"As you wish." Ichimaru made a small sound and pounded into that same spot over and over, not letting up for a second. Ichigo moaned noisily at each one until his throat began to ache with dryness. His orange locks were drenched with sweat, sticking to his forehead like glue, with his body rising and falling at each hit. He could hardly see anymore, he could hardly remember his own name. He just wanted _this_, this pleasure, this heat and the man in front of him. That was all he cared about. Everything felt so wonderful, everything.

The beat rapidly went unbalanced, Ichimaru, at the moment, only caring about finishing this and quickly as he was reaching his limit. He grunted and ground his teeth together to contain the moans he had and then leaned forward to bury his face into Ichigo's neck. He placed the teen's right leg above his shoulder and grabbed a hold of the bed sheets, clenching down hard enough to the point where his nails were digging into his palm. His eyebrows narrowed and lifted himself up a little to kiss Ichigo. The teen was silenced; his cries of pleasure drowned out and slowly released his grip and instead grabbed the shoulders for support. He felt so full and he knew he was reaching his max. He broke the kiss and arched back his head.

Finally, he came, spraying violently across his chest, letting out one last scream. The clenching of the muscles inside caused Ichimaru to come soon after, thrusting in a few more times to ride out his orgasm. He collapsed on top of the teen, taking deep breaths to still his pounding heart. He grinned, licking Ichigo's cheek, tasting the salty goodness.

"Did you like that?" The albino asked, snuggling into the body as he rolled off and bent over to pull the bed sheets over their bodies. The atmosphere was cool and they shivered at it. Ichigo twisted around so he could face the other.

"It was…nice." The teen blushed at saying those words and wrapped his arms around Ichimaru's waist, nuzzling into his chest. "I…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I…love…you." Ichigo's face darkened more, covering his face with the sheets and when he heard the older man laugh amusingly, he gazed up in curiosity. "What?"

Ichimaru stroked the wet orange locks. "I love you too. Though it should be obvious by now or else we wouldn't have done _that_." The teasing smile was back on his lips.

Ichigo grumbled. "Can't you remain serious for a little while?"

"You know me…" The albino kissed the forehead, pushing back the bangs. "But you know it's true."

"Yeah…it is." Ichigo smiled, closing his eyes, drifting into sleep.

* * *

Yay!! Now review! Or else! Just kidding but please review, they make me happy.


	8. Day 3: Tuesday part 1

**Title: Moonlight**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichimaru x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Ichimaru decides to take a little vacation to the Kurosaki family house for some fun but how long will he be able to stay without the shinigamis or Aizen finding out?

**N/A**: Found my notebook and started this chapter down. A little too short for my tastes but it'll have to do right now.

Beta'd by DevilChild13

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Day 3 Tuesday

Ichigo twitched, opening his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, wondering why he was awake. He felt a little heavy and he knew exactly why. Twisting his head he spotted Ichimaru beside him, sleeping peacefully, using him as a teddy bear. A soft breath ran over his neck, notifying him that the albino was fast asleep without a doubt. Ichigo tilted his body so he could easily see the other, glancing over to his alarm clock for a moment. It was almost three in the morning; he still had time before going to school or even waking up for that matter. He rested his head, staring at the other and raised a hand up to touch a cheek. Ichimaru shifted a little at the touch but did nothing, still fast asleep or so it looked like. It was hard to tell with his eyes always closed but he seemed so peaceful looking. He stroked the cheek with his thumb, watching for any reactions. The bed sheets covered their bodies, keeping them warm from the air but that didn't seem to mean much since Ichimaru was holding him tightly.

There was a muffled shuffle from the drawer where he had stuffed Kon into last night. He ignored it, sighing deeply, cuddling into the warmth. It was nice and he was about to fall back into a peaceful slumber when he heard the knock at the window. He grumbled tiredly, ignoring it for the moment, his eyebrows twitching. Ichigo pulled the blanket up further and was going to try sleeping when the knock came again. Grumbling and getting up angrily, he stomped over to the window and was about to rip open the curtains when he remembered about the other person in his room and then there was his modesty, he was naked. He opened it by a peek, looking out, making sure he covered almost everything. His brown eyes recognized the bright red hair and numerous tattoos as Renji. He scowled, this wasn't the time to be pestering him and in the bloody morning too. Raising a hand up, he tried to motion that he needed a second. Ichigo yanked the curtain back and panicked slightly. How was he supposed to get outside without the other coming in? Oh, was he in trouble.

"Ya could say that your sister, Yuzu, is in here." A voice called out from the bed. Ichigo gazed over, eyeing the now awake Ichimaru with an eyebrow raised. "If ya tell him that. He won't enter."

"I see." That seemed like a good idea. The substitute shinigami went to his desk, grabbing his pen and started scribbling down the response on the back of his notebook. When he finished, he wandered back over to the window and lifted up the paper, making sure that Renji could read it. The red head raised an eyebrow then nodded, jumping back, disappearing into the night. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, closing the curtains back and twisted around to face the bed. His expression changed as he stared at the grinning albino.

"So, you were awake this whole time."

Ichimaru tilted his head, lifting himself up from the bed. The bed sheets slipped off his nude form, pooling around his waist. "Yep."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, knowing now that Ichimaru knew that he had been stroking his cheeks. He headed back to the bedside, a little nervous and sat down, his back facing the other. Sighing deeply, he slumped his shoulders, closing his eyes. He felt like a headache was coming on and twitched as two arms wrapped around his waist, yanking him back onto the bed. The arms continued to hold him down, his back against Ichimaru's chest, unable to move.

"I-Ichimaru, what are you doing?!" Ichigo cried out, struggling against the grasp. His face was deep in color and he shivered when he felt a warm tongue brush against his neck. The right hand on his stomach starting traveling down to his thighs and Ichigo gulped, grasping the hand before it could get any further.

"Aw, you're flustered." The albino chuckled sweetly into the ear, grinding their bodies together. "You still are even after having sex?"

Ichigo's face burned brighter, burying his face into the pillow trying to concentrate more on sleeping than the warm feeling around him. "Ichimaru, if you try anything while I'm asleep, you'll be sleeping outside, you hear me." He growled the warning, sleep approaching him and fast, it wouldn't be long before he fell into its spell. The hands stopped moving. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, relaxing slightly yet still tense at the touch. He felt Ichimaru shift a little but his lips were still on his ear and he could feel the warm breathing running down.

"Nighty-night."

Ichigo felt his eyes drooping and shifted a little in the arms. "Night."

* * *

As he fluttered open his brown eyes, he gawked a little the moment the light entered. He stared at the smiling face and flushed, feeling the hands on his back, cuddling him. He flinched. "Ichimaru!"

* * *

This is really too short. Hope its okay!


	9. Day 3: Tuesday part 2

**Title: Moonlight**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ichimaru x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Ichimaru decides to take a little vacation to the Kurosaki family house for some fun but how long will he be able to stay without the shinigamis or Aizen finding out?

**N/A**: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Day 3 Tuesday

Ichigo groaned, trying to keep his face in its usual scowl. But it was hard, his ass was burning in pain and soreness and though it felt good to sit on the cold flat surface of a chair, the seat weren't exactly comfortable. He tried to listen to the teacher as she droned on and on about the history of Japan, writing specific things on the board and he stared at it, trying to concentrate on the words, but his mind was wandering. It wasn't that problematic since most of the stuff the teacher taught was in the textbook so he had nothing to worry about. It was one thing he didn't have to worry about.

Still, his mind kept going back to last night, during the time he and Ichimaru had…

'Ugh! Stop thinking about it!' He screamed into his head, quickly covering his face with his hand because he was sure he was blushing madly.

"Kurosaki!" The teacher yelled, glaring at her student. "Pay attention!"

Ichigo straightened himself, willing his blush to go away. He hadn't been expecting himself to get called out so fast. "Sorry." He noticed some eyes were on him now but they went away after a few moments. However, Orihime's remained on his back, it was like she had noticed something important. Ichigo wanted to ask what and why but refused to mention it during class. Now wasn't the time. He stared down at his empty notebook and sighed quietly, messing with his pencil. There's no way he was going to get through school like this and he could hardly walk as it is. Each step made him flinch but he was strong enough to hold it in and try to act like normal. Though every once in awhile a frown or sneer would escape.

"Ichigo." A voice called out to him, breathing his rapidly growing thoughts. He suddenly noticed that the room was near empty, people still exiting the room. The bell must have rung without his notice while he had been thinking. Turning his attention to his friends, he stood up, grumbling, and grabbed his bag. He looked over it and busily got his stuff together. It was lunch time.

"Rooftop as usual?" Ichigo stated, finishing up in getting everything together.

"Yep." Mizuiro stated, taking out his cell phone. "The others should be gathering already."

Ichigo nodded and stood up, all a while trying to keep his balance. He got a suspicious glance from Mizuiro and Keigo when he tripped over his feet and sighed. At least he was glad that his friends wouldn't mention anything about it or about the time they had run into Ichimaru. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to explain it.

They might even react wrongly to him being gay. Ichigo sighed, he never thought it would be this hard in dealing with his friends. But he had no time for them. He was definitely going to spend as much time as he could with Ichimaru since he only had five days left. That wasn't much time for bonding and it was even worse knowing that the people they supported were enemies…but he wouldn't have it any other way. He was kind of glad that Aizen became an enemy or he might have never met that cunning fox. Even with all the bad things that had happened because of hime, he was glad that it had.

"Hey Kurosaki-kun, what are you smiling about?" A voice broke his thoughts again and glanced to Orihime, who was beside him, with Tatsuri. He blinked in confusion, reaching up to touch his lips to find that they were indeed curved upward. Quickly dropping it, he pushed his thoughts away. Damn Ichimaru and his ability to occupy his thoughts.

Orihime didn't give up though when she got a scowl from him, she followed the orange-haired teen out the classroom door, pestering him.

"Did something good happen? It's rare to see you like this."

"No, nothing happened." Ichigo refused to tell the truth and gave a glare at his two male friends, who knew about the silver-haired man, daring them to say anything about it.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Soon after, the group split into two, the boys heading upstairs towards the roof while the girls went down to the fields. He didn't mind it though, it was best if he didn't stay too long with the females, they had a tendency to try and pry their way through for information. He opened the metal door, bracing himself for the strong gust of winds and sudden brightness. Instead of pausing to wait for himself to get used to it, he stepped out, spotting two others that were already there and eating. "Chad! Ishida!" The two looked up at him, acknowledging his presence then went to the two behind the orange-haired teen. He went closer and sat down, folding his legs neatly. His friends said their greetings and pulled out their meals, eating whatever they had.

Strangely though, everyone was quiet.

Ichigo noticed this early on when Keigo wasn't trying to jump him anymore. He always tried to do so when they were together. It was odd when he wasn't and this got Ichigo on edge.

"Is something wrong?" The orange-haired teen asked, looking over all his friends. He knew that Chad and Ishida didn't talk much and Mizuiro was texting as usual on his phone but what about Keigo?

Then the person he had been wondering about, jumped up with tears in his eyes.

"_He's back_!" Keigo suddenly screamed, making everyone flinch in response except for Chad, who remained silent as usual. "Ikkaku Madarame is back! My sister is going crazy again too! What's with her and bald guys?!"

Ichigo didn't answer that and allowed the brunet to rant on and on about his insane sister. He tuned it out after a while and tried to finish eating before the bell rang. It was better this way.

* * *

When Ichigo came home, he noticed one thing instantly.

His family was gone.

The note that was attached to the wall made it obvious since it had been written in red letters. It was hard to not miss it upon entering. Apparently, they had gone shopping but this made Ichigo pause. Where was Ichimaru then? Would they really leave him alone in the house?

As far as he knew, they had only known him for a few days. Not enough time to trust a person with the safety of the house, even he knew that. But he was sure that Ichimaru wouldn't do or try anything and he knew that within his gut.

"Ichimaru?" He called out, wandering into the kitchen first then to the living room. He placed his bag to the side and took off his shoes since he had forgotten to do that at the front. It was quiet and he hadn't gotten an answer back. He knew that the albino had a habit of popping out of nowhere so when he didn't get anything it was…strange.

It was then that he spotted a reflection on the TV screen. He could make out a sleeping figure and smirked, going around. A smile slipped onto his lips, eyes softening up at the sight. Ichimaru was fast asleep or that's what it looked like since the older man's eyes were always closed. Kneeling down, Ichigo peered at the face and reached over, brushing a few silver strands to the side to get a better view. The creepy grin was gone, replaced with a thin line slightly parted. He looked so peaceful and Ichigo couldn't find it within himself to disturb the man so he remained where he was at. Deciding to get comfortable so he could watch, he leaned over onto the couch, spreading his legs on the carpet, and rested his head on the cushions.

Ah well, a nap wouldn't be too bad…

Though maybe he should get a camera for this moment…

Ichigo grinned.

* * *

It's been too long. 5 months, wow. Wasn't expecting that. I haven't written any Bleach related fanfics for a while. I wish I could get interested back into it but slowly I am.


	10. Day 4: Wednesday part 1

**Title: Moonlight**

**Pairing**: Ichimaru x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Ichimaru decides to take a little vacation to the Kurosaki family house for some fun but how long will he be able to stay without the shinigamis or Aizen finding out?

**N/A**: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! This explains some things that have been going through Ichimaru's head. Also, I have no one to beta this so please excuse some of my mistakes, if you spot any, please tell me.

* * *

"It's been like…forever since you've updated!" Yuan sneered.

"Well sorry. I'll fell in love with something else so it couldn't be helped. But at least I remembered this one. So ha!" I stick out my tongue in defiance.

"Oh really, I think you're just wasting your time."

"No, I'm not. I _will_ finish this."

"Eventually."

I glared.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Day 4 Wednesday

Ichimaru yawned, opening his red eyes momentarily to look around the room. He noticed instantly that the usual warmth beside him was gone, replaced with the coldness of the blankets. The albino frowned at the sight and feeling but it couldn't be helped. Ichigo had to go to school and if he didn't, Ichimaru knew it would only throw more suspicion upon them. He loved Ichigo and there was no way he was going to get him in trouble. And actually, he was beginning to like the whole Kurosaki family as well, they weren't so bad, they were always friendly and kindhearted. Isshin, though, was a tad on the crazy side.

But Ichimaru was crazy as hell as well.

Perhaps worst, but no one had to know that.

The war between his group and Ichigo's were all forgotten when he was around the orange-haired teen and he had never felt so relaxed before in his life. It was the best, even back with Aizen he had to keep his guard up constantly unless he wanted to get himself killed.

Ichimaru lifted himself out of his nest of sheets and blankets, making sure to make the bed right afterwards since he knew how Ichigo liked things neat and went out the door. It was quiet right now, not a single soul was in the building. Everyone had left, all the teens heading to school and Isshin to work which was right in the small complex but Ichimaru never went there. He didn't like it.

It was kinda lonely without the others around. He liked it when it was noisy and wild, that was when he felt the most welcomed.

Heading down the stairs, he peeked into the living room first then the kitchen. Empty, just like he thought.

He looked around a little longer, wondering on what to do. Deciding to open the refrigerator, he noticed that there was two packed boxes from Yuzu, obviously one for breakfast, which he didn't get up for, and the other for lunch. A soft smile cracked its way through his usual creepy one and pulled the one that had breakfast scribbled on a little note attached to one of them out. Opening the box, he scanned over the contents and searched through the drawers of the kitchen before finding a pair of chopsticks. The albino sat down at the table, slowly eating, savoring the meal. He hadn't had something like this for a long time, not this good anyway. Even in Soul society, the food there had been pretty bad, hardly anyone knew how to make a decent meal and if they did, they were never going to invite him. After all, he was 'the creepy smiley person' (dubbed by the other shinigamis).

Bored out of his mind, he ate his food and washed the dishes he had used. 'Now what to do…?' His closed eyes went over the house, he didn't want to watch TV or sleep. He could go outside but there was always the chance of someone spotting him but it was probably better than staying here. There was only so much he could do before he got bored.

Heading out the door, he made sure to lock it behind, though that proved difficult since he didn't have the key. As he stepped into the light, the sun instantly met him and he glanced around curiously. For a moment, he wanted to get out of his gigai body and run around. And he almost did so until he feel a soft presence a little ways in the distance.

Ichimaru chuckled and folded his arms mischievously.

It was Hitsugaya.

"Well, might as well entertain him." He grinned and would have run out into the streets when he paused. "You know what? I think it'll be better if I don't wear this." The albino motioned to his body and popped one of those pills the shinigami had but made by someone else into his mouth (he always have them but is too lazy to take it out). His spiritual form jumped out and he turned back to pick up his empty body. Deciding that it was safer to hide it in a tree (can't leave it in Ichigo's room since he knows the shinigamis like to visit), he hid his spiritual level and ran towards the general area. His feet landed at the very top of a building that was the closest yet furthest away from the shinigamis and peered down at the little group of them that were gathered in the center of a smaller building right next to his location. They were talking about something, all in their normal form without the gigai.

His eyes looked around for something to use and spotted a long pole, used in catching lightning bolts, beside them and grinned. Carefully, still hiding his spiritual powers, and whispered after taking out his blade. "Shoot to kill, Shinso."

The sword shot out and sliced through the metal and pulled back. Bending down so he could watch the show without getting caught, he eyed the little group. As the metal made a screeching sound, the pole fell forward, heading straight towards the group. The shinigamis stared in shock at the falling pole and scattered immediately, all disappearing from their spot. It crashed into the roof, almost through it, and made a large crack all around. The building rumbled, a puff of dust shooting up.

'That was fun.' Ichimaru chuckled, remembering Hitsugaya's expression when the incident occurred and he had to admit, he wished he had a camera to capture it. Oh well. Soon after, the group of shinigamis gathered around the pole, all with the same question in their head. 'Guess I better get out here.' Ichimaru nodded to himself, he needed to leave now before someone decided to investigate the surrounding area and accidently find him.

'What a bore… There's nothing much to do except wander around.' Ichimaru sighed, landing on top of another tall building and looked over the entire town from here. The place was nice, too bad Aizen wanted to destroy it. He wouldn't have minded staying here if he was actually human. 'Too bad, after all this, it'll be impossible for me to do anything. It's either I get myself killed or sealed away.'  
He sat at the edge of the place and swung his feet around. He could see Ichigo's school from here and was actually tempted to go and visit but at the last moment, he didn't. He could feel quite a bit of power gathering there and didn't want to risk his position. That and Ichigo would never forgive him for it if he did.

So Ichimaru sat there, bored out of his mind. His closed eyes drifted to the people below. 'Oh well, maybe the humans can do something…'

His smile was back on and jumped off.

It was time to torture the unfortunate mortals.

* * *

It's been a while but I haven't given up! I'm starting to make another _another_ prompt script for this again. It'll take a while though.


	11. Day 4: Wednesday part 2

**Title: Moonlight**

**Pairing**: Ichimaru x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: don't own Bleach

**Summary**: Ichimaru decides to take a little vacation to the Kurosaki family house for some fun, but how long will he be able to stay without the shinigamis or Aizen finding out?

**N/A**: It's been a while hasn't it… a very long time. I hope you guys still exist out there. Hellooooooo!

Alright, I'm going to have to get you readers to give me a hand here. I need ideas on how to continue this series, I'm all out of steam and even this one isn't as good as my other ones. It's decent enough… I think. You'll have to thank Marrun's comment which gave me an idea on this chapter. Oh and very sorry about my reply, Marrun, it wasn't a little after did I realize what you had really meant, my bad. Anyway, my notes and written chapters have all disappeared and I did find them once but it was missing quite a bit of things. I think the pages were ripped out or something… How… strange…

Beta'd by Nichi Koneko

Did anyone notice that this story was started in 2008? Its now 2011. How long has it been?

* * *

**Chapter 11: Day 4 Wednesday part 2**

Ichigo grumbled under his breath, glaring at his textbook for class in pure boredom. Apparently, the teacher had decided to go over something they had learned last year, repeating things he already knew. He didn't even bother taking notes, finding it worthless, and continued to stare at some random page in his book, wondering that if he stared long enough would the words start moving. Of course, eventually, he turned away, the white pages getting to his eyes, finding them too bright as it reflected the sunlight, and glanced around the room, looking at the other students who were listening and writing things down from the board. He saw Ishida working diligently on his notebook, glancing up now and then to look at the board before back at his notebook, scribbling things down with such speed that his hand looked like a blur. Orihime and Chad were both doing the same, yet slower in pace.

Ichigo sighed and glanced back to his notebook, peering over the notes he had taken yesterday. But it was nothing really all that interesting, he already knew the material. Rising up his hand, he decided that taking a walk around the school building might be a good distraction and keep him from falling asleep on his desk. He lied to his teacher, saying that he needed to go to the bathroom and left the room with the pass in his right hand. As he stepped outside into the hallway, he couldn't help but notice how empty it was, not a single person in sight and gave a huff, gently closing the classroom door behind him.

Just how he wanted it to be, all quiet and deserted. Ichigo began making his way far from the room, hands in his pants pockets and slouched forward with the pass hanging out. His footsteps echoed in the empty hallway, able to hear other teachers in different classes going on with their lectures and he could listen into a couple of arguments from students. Some got loud enough that he could hear the entire conversation word for word clearly.

As he reached the third intersection, he noticed a flash of white that seemed far too familiar for his liking. 'What the…' He thought to himself, trying to use his memory to make out who or what it had been. Curiosity rising, he followed along and peered down the area the white thing had went down. When he spotted the culprit, he blinked then rubbed his eyes before focusing on the person. His expression paled, his usual sneer appearing on his mouth, there was only one person that would be dressed like _that_. But he hoped with all his heart, body, and soul, that it wasn't _him_. Still, his eyes continued to zero in at the albino at the end of the hall with a large grin on his face.

'What is _he_ doing here?' Ichigo screamed within his mind, mouth dropping open in shock, his scorn gone. He couldn't help but give a horror expression, repeatedly cursing out words inside. 'Is he insane? No, wait, I take that back. He already is. But still!'

Ichimaru was currently turned to his side, looking at something through his closed eyes, and then rotated away, his back now facing Ichigo. The orange-haired teen raised an eyebrow at that, wondering what the heck the other was searching for (that's what he thought it looked like), and stepped out from behind the wall, slowly making his way down. Immediately, his footsteps gave him away, resorting in the albino quickly twisting his way as if tensed about something. But the moment he saw who had found him, Ichigo visibly saw the other relax though it was well hidden. The shinigami substitute perceived the muscles underneath the baggy fabric loosen up and lines that had appeared around the other's face disappeared almost immediately. Ichimaru's grin seemed to widen at his appearance and took a few steps forward, waving his arms happily.

"There ya are, Ichi. Didn't expect to see ya so soon. I wasn't really plannin' on coming here but I got bored." Stopping in front of the orange-haired teen, Ichimaru tilted his head to the side, letting his long bangs fall in front of his face. His smile dropped a little, curiosity written all over his expression, when he took notice of the time. "Shouldn't ya be in class, right now?"

"I was." Ichigo growled, glaring at the other, the previous shock gone. "And why are you here anyway? You know there are some shinigamis that come here. You'll be found out if you stay here too long. And why are you out of your gigai, anyway?"

Chuckling, the albino swatted his hand and stepped around the teen, giving a shove. "Don't worry, I won't let them find me. I'm good at hidin' myself." He gave another push, getting the other to move down the direction he had been previously standing at. Ichigo grumbled a few things under his breath, knowing that Ichimaru had purposefully dodged that last question about his gigai, but allowed himself to go along with his crazy lover. As they came up to a classroom, Ichigo's thoughts seemed to wonder. Just where were they going?

Ichimaru swung open the door without care and went in with the teen, closing it behind him. The place empty, not even a soul was in the room, and the sunlight was brightening up the area from the window even without the lights on. Releasing his hold on the other, the albino stepped forward, widely swinging his arms back and forth with his Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, hey, Ichi." Ichimaru started, settling himself on top of the teacher's desk, swinging his feet, and had his hands wrapped on the surface edge of the wood. The orange-haired teen had his arms folded across his chest, staring at the older man inquisitively, before leaning against the closest student desk. He had to turn his head slightly to the side to get a better look at the albino and blinked uncertainly when he saw Ichimaru pause for a moment.

Was he nervous? Ichigo absently thought to himself before swatting the idea away from his mind. Ichimaru wasn't really the type to get nervous about such things. He was more of the type that was blunt and sadistic… except when it came to him. Not that Ichigo knew about that last part.

The albino released the breath he had been holding in and opened his eyes up slightly, letting the crimson that was hidden underneath peek through. Keeping them open, his red orbs settled on the teen, observing him and knew that his lover was doing the same thing. "Ichi, have ya ever considered callin' me by my first name?"

"H-Huh?" Startled by such a random subject, Ichigo found himself giving a confused expression, still drawn to those pretty scarlet eyes. As the question settled into his mind, he found himself blushing lightly. 'Ichimaru… wants me to call him by his first name?' He glanced down at the ground, staring at his feet in uncertainty.

Actually, as he thought about it, Ichigo hadn't really heard his lover's first name before. Everyone he knew called him by his last name… but he's certain that he's heard it once from someone. Ichigo closed his eyes, thinking back and trying to recall the person. Sadly, he came up to nothing and decided to attempt and remember Ichimaru's first name but came with the same results. Still… it would be nice… no, wonderful to know. Ichigo bit his bottom lip and peered up where those calm eyes were still watching him, eyeing him for his response.

As he stared, he noticed that Ichimaru didn't exactly look all that comfortable in waiting and was in fact tapping his fingers quietly against the desk as if trying to distract himself. Ichigo hid a chuckle beneath his smile that suddenly bloomed on his lips and in fact, found himself liking his lover's face when those eyes were wide open. He only hoped he could see them more often. Taking a deep breath to catch the other's attention, he finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Sure, I guess, but you'll have to tell me what is it first? I'm afraid I don't really know it."

"Oh?" Ichimaru hummed to himself as if deep in thought and looked towards the window for a second. His eyes stared out at the school ground, taking in the scenery before going back. "It's Gin."

"Gin?" The orange-haired teen muttered to himself as if testing the name on his tongue. Mumbling under his breath, he stared at the blackboard, repeating the name inside his mind until he snapped his head towards the other with a grin, knowing that Ichimaru was waiting. "Alright, Gin…"

The albino jumped at that, blinking his eyes as they widened, startled that Ichigo would say his name so proudly so soon. He had been expecting the orange-haired teen to blush and stutter out excuses first and he wouldn't have minded that since that was how Ichigo is but to hear his name so soon… His heart fluttered inside his chest and that crazy grin he had shifted into a soft smile. "Thank you."

Ichigo blinked once then twice then turned bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. He had never seen the other smile like that before and it actually made him feel happy that that smile was only for himself. He was absolutely certain about that.

Standing up, Ichimaru chuckled and took a few steps forward, stopping right before the teen. His right hand reached out, cupping Ichigo's chin upward so that he could peer into those brown orbs. Watching as the shinigami substitute stare at him, straight into those crimson eyes of his, he leaned forward, pressing their lips together softly at first. As they got into the kiss, Ichimaru ran his fingers through the orange locks, deepening it and slipping his tongue inside. A small moan escaped from the back of Ichigo's throat, closing his eyes at the taste of his lover rimming his mouth. Ichimaru pulled back, nibbling on the bottom lip, not enough to bruise since the orange-haired teen would be going back to class soon, and pulled down.

His blood red eyes observed his lover carefully before going for another kiss, this one short and sweet. Breaking apart, he licked his lips, savoring the taste, and pulled back. His fingers trailed down from the hair to the lips, tapping them gently, then rubbed his thumb along the left cheek tenderly.

"I guess I better get goin', Ichi." Ichimaru retracted back, heading towards the window, opening it up behind him. "I'll see ya later tonight, alright?"

"Yeah…" A little breathless and panting from the kiss, Ichigo managed to get himself speaking, his lips still tingling from the sensation at what a wonderful feeling it was. "Bye, Gin."

Closing his eyes back into those crescent slits, the albino smiled affectionately, blowing a kiss, and jumped out the window, disappearing immediately. Ichigo remained in his spot for a few moments, trying to soothe his beating heart, and rotated around towards the classroom door. He touched his lips again, chuckling to himself, before exiting the room. He couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

Ichimaru's eyes are red, not blue for me. I made this while they were considered red in the manga before they had it blue in the anime. Actually, I like red better. He's one of the very few characters that has red eyes, blue is far too common.

Well, readers, if you want this series to continue, I need ideas and a lot of them. As stated, I've run out. That means, no ideas, no continue. So its all in your hands now.


End file.
